


The Door

by Tuii



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, mentions of hate crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuii/pseuds/Tuii
Summary: Yes, Isak doesn’t like girls that way, but to be honest, the only one he really wants is Even, and in his mind he likes to call himself being Evysexual.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532168
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	The Door

Straight people don’t probably realise that coming out doesn’t stop when you do the big coming out to your close friends and family. It’s something that keeps happening again and again and again. It never stops, actually. You just keep coming out in different kinds of situations. To your landlord, to distant relatives who haven’t heard that you’re gay or don’t believe that or whatever, at the gym when someone asks you about your girlfriend or wife and you need to say that actually you have a husband waiting at home. Some would think that it would end when you get married, but it just means that you need to come out maybe even more.

At times it gets old and you get tired with coming out like a million times in a week. And it’s not that you need to simply correct the other person that you have a man as your spouse, it’s also that you always need to think is this a situation where you can’t come out of the closet. One where the one you’re talking to will say things you don’t like, or even worse, might be violent towards you or your spouse. 

Yes, it is 2019, so one should think that it would be safe to come out, but it always isn’t. Statistically, roughly one third of discussions considering coming out or telling that you’re lgbtia+ goes horribly wrong and ends up hurting you or your spouse. Both of them have faced these situations, more than they would like to admit. Both of them have learnt to hate situations where you can’t be sure if it’s save to say that you’re gay. And it shouldn’t be like that. They love each other, and that should be enough for everyone.

And then there are those who think that if you’re part of the lgbtia+ community, you are obligated to teach everyone about the labels, what they mean, who wants who, how the pronouns work and what do you call your husband at home. The questions can be very, very intimate, and sometimes they are weird, sometimes they are just rude, and the one asking is waiting for you to answer. It’s like you are obligated to just open your whole life up to strangers when they want to ask things, it’s like you don’t have a say in any of this. Because if you don’t answer, you get certain looks, and you hear how you need to tell others about your life so the prejudice can be lifted. 

Even still remembers well how Isak reacted when they were called faggots for the first time. How he was fuming with anger, how he wanted to show the person that he had no place to say that. It was years ago, and still the memory is something both of them have vivid in their minds, mainly because it has happened several times after that as well. Which hurts like hell, because it’s about who you love. And no, it’s not been a choice, because you don’t choose your sexuality or your gender. That’s why they join Oslo Pride every year and why both of them volunteer at the local lgbtia+ organization. 

Isak remembers vividly how badly he reacted when he tried to come out to Eskild all those years ago, and there are times that he still feels ashamed about it. He knows that Eskild has forgiven him a long time ago, but the thing is that he needs still time forgive himself. There are times that he is jealous to his husband, who seems so comfortable in his own skin and in his own sexuality, although he knows that it’s not always been like that. That Even has had his own moments when it has been difficult, that there have been moments when he has wished that he would be like everyone else, that he would just like girls because it just is a bit much at times to explain that yes, he doesn’t care about the gender and that yes, pansexuality is different from bisexuality.

But together they are stronger. Together they are a unit, they are a couple who loves each other, no matter what the other one's gender is. Yes, Isak doesn’t like girls that way, but to be honest, the only one he really wants is Even, and in his mind he likes to call himself being Evysexual. They have been together for so long that the idea of actually being with someone else feels weird and very distant. Yes, he likes looking at good looking men and yes, he likes to watch gay porn, but to actually have sex with someone else, no, that wouldn’t happen. Mainly because he knows Even, he knows what makes him tick and want and lust and that’s what matters. 

But this is their personal life and he doesn’t share details about their relationship in bed to others. And yet it still surprises him every time people ask about it.


End file.
